


A Gypsy Tale

by AnimeLovrsInTown



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Peter Parker, BAMF Wade Wilson, Cock Worship, Curses, Exhibitionism, Extremely Underage, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love at First Sight, M/M, Magic, Not Really Character Death, Not really slow burn, Orgy, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Size Kink, Suicide, Teen Pregnancy, Triggers, Wade Wilson Breaking the Fourth Wall, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, Witches, main couple is slow burn, old world & modern language, peter is good at the seduce, really weird beliefs, spiritual beliefs against homosexuality, starting sane Wade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLovrsInTown/pseuds/AnimeLovrsInTown
Summary: Wade is trapped within the walls of his home, to live out a cursed sentence for the sins of his family, the dogs of the Crown. During winter, one night, a tribe of lively travelers step on his grounds seeking shelter from the biting weather, bringing colour back into his world.*Inspired by Disney's 'Beauty and the Beast' and 'Gypsy Wicked' by NotEvenCloseToStraight.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, just to make sure I don't offend people; the gypsy customs I have in this are either totally made up or loosely based, so please take none of it to heart. Yes, this is going to be one big ball of smut. No mpreg even with the magic. The extreme underage is 12, not younger. If you have any further questions for me, feel free to ask, I'll probably answer most.
> 
> Hope you guys like it, happy reading~

The sky was heavy with dark clouds, miserable in their uselessness. No rain fell, with dark tufts only serving to block the warm sun from the longing masses. Winter had come upon the land frightfully early, leaving farmers fretting over supplies and rations, and the townspeople worried for illness from the frigid weather. Deep into the forest surrounding the kingdom, there stood a mansion, known by all to be protected by dark magic, and a deadly sinner that was more demon than human.

Everyone in the Kingdom knew of the tyrant noble that once ruled the manor with an iron fist. The not so secret hound, a Lord that answered only to the King, the killer of any who sought the royal family ill will. The village was once closely acquainted with the bright blue eyed boy who always smiled in his youth, as beautiful as he was playful. The boy who had been ruled by his father, after his mother died in childbirth.

The happy countenance the beautiful child embodied warped into an evil and feared depiction, as the abuse and executioner training poisoned the young mind. The playful child turned ruthless, manic in his thirst for blood, taking over the role as the Royal Family’s primary executioner after the death of his father. The death that scarred the village’s history, and isolated the boy even more than his standing. The death that cursed him, causing the death of his tyrant father by his own hand, and bound him to the hell that was his home.

* ~ *

Wade was so bored. It's been 10 years since he was trapped in the confines of the mansion, with only his balcony allowing him to experience nature’s comforts. He really fucking missed the outdoors. He was never one to stay indoors to begin with, and after the night the devil possessed him, well… he’d kiss his balcony every day for the small blessing. He would like to say he didn’t deserve the curse that was spelled onto him, but when it was the souls of all the people that had been tortured and killed in cold blood within these walls at the hands of his father and himself, that had fucked up his life... as much as it sucked monkey-balls, he couldn't say it's completely unexpected. After the curse had taken over him, he had doled out his father’s punishment, torturing him in the most brutal ways, for 7 days, till hell finally claimed his soul.

That week haunted him all these years. In his sleep, nightmares run rampant, drudging up the suppressed memories, of his father, his torturer, begging for his life. He remembered every crack of the whip and the welts that drew blood from his dad’s body, festering with disease and rot after days of undernourishment. The words he carved into the dying man, the savage ruthlessness that was inflicted upon the swine he called father, haunted him. Wade sucked in a ragged breath, tracing the melted skin of his cheek, the catalyst of the curse.

Wade remembered their last prisoner well. He was the one who tortured the old man, until he was convinced of his innocence. Wade never was one to murder someone he was sure meant no ill will against the crown. His father, however, saw it as a sign of weakness. Wade remembered his 17 year old body howling as acid was flung onto his face, the blinding pain bringing him to his knees beside the captive, screaming in tandem with the innocent... that his father proceeded to tare apart with his bare hands. He remembered hearing the snapping of a neck, before the pain disappeared, taken over by a blood lust so potent, it was no doubt the work of dark forces. 'You would not believe how fucked up you can get on dark magic, it's like the most potent hallucinogen ever, don't try that shit at home kids.'

Wade reflected the first time he tried to step out of the mansion, thrusting himself against the invisible wall desperately after he tried every exit point. He had fallen to his knees again, quaking with tears as the revelation that he was trapped for the foreseeable future, sunk into his weary bones. His servants were possessed by the curse as well, turning them to mindless zombies that did nothing but work. They didn’t speak, they didn’t eat, and they didn’t step outside. Wade mourned the loss of their sanity with the loss of his freedom and beauty. Their essential death, was on the sins of him and his father, and it was a guilt that would weight him heavily. He felt so alone.

The only two people that he had any contact with was his childhood friends, the prince Logan, and the young bartender Weasel. They were the only ones keeping him alive and somewhat sane. Weasel ensured he was stocked with food and fresh water with a trade of valuables in the mansion treasury, while Logan searched the realm for news on breaking Wade’s curse, and one of his own, that turned him to a mindless beast on a full moon. As the hardened noble felt himself sink further into the darkness of his past and present, and the bleakness of his future, he heard something so uplifting, it sprung tears to his eyes and warmed the deep crevices of his cursed soul.

Laughter, pure jubilee, music and a clinking of wagons. Mindlessly he rushed to the balcony, muscles working hard, like he couldn’t get up the stairs fast enough. Stepping out onto the stone, he overlooked the procession. Color exploded his world, as his wide eyes absorbed the gay clothing under torch light. Sequins, bells and baubles glistened and moved, bringing the warmth of wonder to envelop his troubled mind.

Behind his heavy hood, shielding his scarred face from view, ripped lips parted in surprise, as a man broke away from the group, a commanding and powerful aura exuding him. “We, the Avenger tribe of the Marvel people, request refuge until the passing of the coming storm. We are a band of travelers, that do not wish to overstay their welcome. To have your courtyard is enough. So, please allow us some reprieve behind your estate walls.” Wade blinked, cocking his head to the side, still under the spell of vibrancy. “My name is Anthony, I am the leader of this tribe. Please, may I speak with your lord?” The gypsy cheiften was getting irritated by the lack of response from the man in the balcony, dismissing him as a servant of the Noble.

“I am the Lord of the Manor.” Wade finally spewed out, shaking his head to dispel himself. “Feel free to stay as long as you would like. This estate has a lot of room, you are welcome to come inside if the nights get too cold to bare.” He couldn’t believe his luck. He had never thought he would ever be able to mingle with town folk again. To once again see what happiness looked like.

Anthony cocked his head in surprise, and a murmur broke out among his people. If he was being completely honest, he knew that this was going to be a long shot, their people never really were well met with others, especially the upper class. If his son hadn’t suggested it, and if it weren’t freezing as fuck right now, he would have laughed at the idea. He narrowed his eyes at the brown haired teen, who looked far too smug for words. Tony gestured to Sam and Steve, wanting to scope out the place, not willing to blindly trust the stranger. It just wasn’t possible for the man to not wish ill will upon them.

Steve knocked on the door, almost jumping when it opened before his knuckles could make contact with the wood. The three men shuddered at the black haze that hung around the man who opened the door. They shared looks with each other, wondering if this was the smartest idea. Before the could back away, Wade descended the stairs, still dressed in a large hood. That, the red tunic and black pants, were still not loose enough to cover the compact muscles that made up the large Noble.

“My name is Wade Wilson. Forgive my staff, this is a cursed mansion-” he smirked as he watched the men panic. “Don’t worry, new comers aren't cursed, only me and my servants.” He reassured them, frowning slightly when he noticed they were very much not reassured in the slightest. “I can't leave these walls, and they've all lost their free will, slave to caring for this terrible place. I won’t bore you with the details." He tried for a half smile. "I know you will be free to leave because I have friends that visit me, to ensure my survival, they bring me food and water, and keep me company when they can.”

“Well I suppose it makes sense why you let us in so easily.” Tony continued at the silence. “We aren’t liked too much. As gypsies, people view us as petty thieves and barbarians, for our culture and the way we dress and speak.” He didn’t know why he was being honest, the point was to not get kicked out.

“Well, I think you guys are wonderful.” Wade blurted out, causing the three to stare at him in confusion. “I… I haven’t seen anything quite as beautiful as the vibrancy of your people. After so many years of isolation…I don’t think I can explain how much of a debt I owe you all for simply appearing. I have plenty of food and more finery than I know what to do with. Take it all, since it’s kinda useless to me…I just hope your merriment never ends.” Wade felt the weight that lifted from before, slamming into him painfully. He was going to be stuck here forever.

The three men shifted uneasily at the sincerity and sorrow in the strange Noble’s voice. This was more than any of them ever hoped for, and mountains more than they asked. Steve stepped up to the man, blinking in surprise when he jerked back. Steve slid his eyes back to his companion before facing Wade once more, holding his hands up in surrender. “I didn’t mean to startle you, I’m sorry. I only wished to shake your hand in thanks.”

Wade’s scarred lips twisted into a frown, before he held a tentative hand out. He watched in wonder at the man’s bright expression, a pureness almost blinding to him. The touch was firm but quick to retreat, and it left an ache of longing in the man’s gut. It had been too long since he experienced the touch of another person. He was sure he was going to go insane when they left, if the increase in him talking to himself was anything to go by. 'And I can talk to you guys! Why the fuck did the author think a 10 year gap of solitude was a good idea?'

“Can I ask why you hide your face from us?” Wade snapped back to reality. Tony groaned when Sam elbowed him non-too gently. “What!? I know you were wondering.” He only received another jab in response.

“Oh right. Sorry uhh… Let’s just say it’s not a pretty sight.” Wade joked, self deprecatingly.

Steve frowned at this. “We would not think less of you. Your generosity alone makes you more of a man than any. Your kindness, more beautiful than any superficiality.” Wade blinked back tears at the honesty in the man’s voice, his lips trembling as they drew into a small smile.

“Thanks but… I would really rather not… you have children and I-” The warmth quickly died in his heart, giving way to the icy tendrils of truth. “-I don’t want to scare them.” Steve frowned as the noble’s shoulders hunched once more, in a despairing defeat. Before he could say anything, however, the noble stood up straight again. “Anyway, you should totally get them out of the cold. Just use whatever you want in the pantry. Unfortunately the staff I have can’t cook or anything, so I hope you don’t mind doing the cooking.”

“No, thank you. This is more than enough.” Tony spoke, still reeling from their tribe’s good fortune. The three friends watched as the noble nodded and then went back upstairs.

“You gotta admit that was all kinds of weird.” Sam muttered, crossing his arms.

“I think it’s kind of sad actually. I don’t think he means us any harm. He really did seem like he was trying to help us.” Steve argued, feeling defensive on the broken noble’s behalf. The tortured soul reminded him too much of his lover, after the angry mob incident, to not feel protective.

“Look, either way, we really can’t afford not to trust him. We haven’t had a decent meal in forever, and literally never had a warm place to sleep, so I say fuck it.” With that, Tony resolutely marched out the door and hollered for his people to come inside.

Peter bounded up to his father, excited and preening. “I told you we should ask! I mean yeah he coulda said no, but what if he didn’t! And he didn’t so now we’re all going to be nice and cozy. You really gotta take more risks da-” Tony rolled his eyes.

“Yes. You were right. Good job. Not only do we all have warm beds, bathes, and food, but the guy essentially gave us more riches than even I know what to do with.” Tony was still trying to process.

“Wait what?” Peter furrowed his brows, looking at Steve for confirmation.

“He’s cursed. He can’t leave this place. It seems that our presence and our happiness, soothed a part of his soul, and he wanted to thank us for such a ‘kindness’ – not that we really did anything – by offering his wealth so our people can continue... existing.” Steve smiled softly as Bucky joined their group, wrapping a solid arm around his waist. They were the only gay men in the tribe, though it was frowned upon by their culture, the tribes people themselves simply wished happiness for their people.

“Woah.” Peter muttered, eyes wide as he looked around the large entrance hall, hoping to catch sight of their generous host. He snapped his eyes back to his dad, determined. “Well then we should give him the full Marvel Gypsy experience! It’s a day of celebration right!?” Tony frowned at the puppy dog eyes his son flashed him, but grudgingly admitted that it wasn’t the worst idea.

“Yeah, we have the food for a feast too I guess.” Tony muttered, before calling his wife over, telling Pepper to begin preparations.

Steve smiled warmly at Peter, ruffling the boy’s hair affectionately. “I think he’ll love this a lot Pete.” The boy practically glowed before he rushed off to explore, only to have Bucky clamp a firm hand on his shoulder. He pouted as the rough man shook his head. “Buck’s right Peter, I don’t think he means us any harm, but perhaps it is best to stay together for at least the first night.”

Peter pouted but rolled his eyes. He instead made his way over to Johnny, Pietro and Loki. Johnny was 15, like Peter, and son of Bruce, the apothecary of the tribe. Natasha, their only female hunter, was his step mother, something rare with their people. Pietro and Wanda were her children, twins born out of wedlock, and now 14. Loki was 13, and was Thor’s brother, aged 20. The tribe had found the two alone several years ago after a terrible attack, which killed the rest of their tribe. Thor is their best hunter, and Loki is learning to be an apothecary, but he seemed to also have a knack for the dark arts and Gypsy magic.

“This place gives me the creeps.” Johnny muttered, his hackles had risen severely.

“That’s because you are a wimp.” Loki rolled his eyes. The place exuded magical power, it was invigorating, but the darkness was somewhat frightening. This was potent blood magic. “I can almost see the dark haze that coats these walls and the servants… But it isn’t so much as attempting to touch us. We aren’t what it wants.” This knowledge was the only thing keeping him off the edge his friend was on. He turned to Peter. “The darkness seemed to swallow that man whole. The one on the balcony.”

Peter frowned as he remembered the man, he sounded so… awed, confused. Peter didn’t sense any danger from the hulking mass. And he was more inclined to believe Steve than anything else. If the soft hearted caretaker was advocating for the noble’s happiness, then he stood by his decision that the man deserved their respect, and all they could give back, in return for his generosity.

“He did not seem threatening to me.” Pietro shrugged, keeping his watchful eyes on his sister, he was quite protective of her and their mother. Not a huge fan of his step father and brother. It took years for him to act so casually around the best friends, Peter and Johny, preferring the company of Loki or his twin.

“We will be performing the rope dance, we are celebrating his generosity and the good fortune of the fates for bringing us to him.” Peter informed them. “Loki, you’ll be performing your magic, the girls will be dancing with sashes, and hunters will be performing with knives.” Peter’s eyes sparkled, thinking of the festivities.

“Ooo sounds full on.” Johnny muttered, smirking at the thought of seeing Mary Jane dance. Maybe this would be the night he proposed. He swallowed at the thought of approaching the 14-year old’s father, Bucky. Steve’s daughter Gwen, was also beautiful at the tender age of 13, but he understood that she was vying for Peter’s attention, and wouldn’t take that away from his oblivious best friend.

Peter set off to find the girls and tell them the news. He was the only boy allowed to mix with the unwed girls, seeing as he was the chief’s son and therefore had a responsibility to attend to all those in their tribe. He found the sisters, Mary Jane and Gwen, gossiping with Wanda. Currently only Wanda was being courted by Vision the wise, a seer, revered in their culture. He had recognized Wanda’s gifts of empathy and telepathy, and found a missing piece of his soul in her eyes. They were the pair that most differentiated in age in the tribe, holding 20 years between them.

“Oh, Peter you’re here!” Gwen chirped out, flashing a wide smile at the boy who held her heart. Mary Jane whispered something in Wanda’s ear causing her to snicker lightly. Peter smiled shyly at the beautiful girl, and let out a strangled chuckle.

“Ah, Hi Gwen.” He muttered awkwardly, giving a slight wave and nodding at the other two girls. “Just wanted to let you know that we’re hosting a celebration feast, and we’re all performing our acts.” He gave a lopsided smile. Being around the girls always made him lose his element.

“You going to join us Petey?” MJ snickered, causing Peter to blush lightly.

“You are kinda good at it Pete.” Wanda nudged him, waggling her brows. She shook her hips lightly, and they all burst out laughing when Peter matched the motion perfectly.

Peter giggled a bit more before catching his breath. “I’d love to but I think my dad’ll pitch a fit.” He rolled his eyes, the blush in his cheeks not subsiding.

“Oh, what a shame, you’re definitely better than me at it, coulda taken my place.” MJ rolled her eyes, she wasn’t one for the dancing, she preferred making clothes and aiding the apothecary.

“You’ll be fine MJ, just add a few more sequences and bells, no one will notice a thing.” Wanda brushed the air in a dismissive motion, smiling wryly at her friend’s dramatics. She bumped hips with Peter again before the boy excused himself to return to the other boys. Peter paused mid-stride as he felt a heavy gaze on his back. Drawing his gaze back up to the balcony, his heart skipped a beat. Those were the bluest eyes he had ever seen.


	2. Chapter 2

Wade’s gaze was instantly drawn to the dazzling smile, and wide brown eyes. The pure joy that seemed to exude the boy was breath taking. He was full of life, and light, and truly the most beautiful thing Wade had ever come across. His eyes followed the excitable teen as he ran around the camp, talking to anyone and everyone a mile a minute. How he wished he could hear the sweet melody up close. Wade was sure if he could drown in the gypsy's voice, he might finally find some rest for his tortured soul. The scarred man felt his heart stutter as thewarm chocolate orbs, full of kindness and compassion, locked onto his wrapped figure. He almost staggered back, mouth agape as he was greeted by a smile that blinded and an enthusiastic wave. Wade _just_ managed to lift his hand in time, before the boy was called away by his father. The cursed killer sunk to the floor, eyes _just_ peeking over the rail as he felt a heavy blush redden his cheeks. His body felt detached, animated, and refused to stop buzzing with energy. He felt more alive in that fleeting moment, than in all his years.

* ~ *

Bucky eyed his wife as the man’s face drew into one of sorrow. Wrapping a supportive arm around the blonde’s waist, he hooked his chin in the crook of the caretaker’s shoulder, following his focus up to the balcony, and then to a bubbly Peter as he waved to the noble. “Why are you sad?” He husked softly in his lover’s ear, melting into Steve's warm body as the gentle hands cradled his forearms. Unfortunately, it was in their culture’s strict beliefs that a man and a woman are the only union that is recognized under the stars. The only reason they were even permitted to be with each other was because Tony sought the wisdom of Vision and shared with the tribe understanding that sometimes souls enter the wrong body during reincarnation, and that a man can recognize the spirit of a women in their lover, or vice versa.

So, Steve, the softer spoken, calm and caring of the pair, was categorized as female within the tribe. He was stripped of his status as Hunter (Natasha was a lower standing women in the eyes of the tribe, sullied before wed lock. Regardless of her marriage now, her being a Hunter held no concern as a potential loss to the Tribe), and instead took on the role of care taker, one who tends to the young, and ensures the tribe is protected and calm when the ‘men’ went out hunting. It was a blow to his ego, but he would much rather have the love and a home with the tribe, with his husband, than to be separated from the people he loved or give up Bucky.

“I don’t want Peter getting to know the Noble, and getting attached. Peter is a great young man, and I see a lot of myself within him… So, I’m just concerned that he will end up like us… but in an impossible situation.” Steve muttered, narrowing his eyes to a glare. Bucky furrowed his brows, side-eyeing his lover curiously.

“Peter has never shown interest in men before… he even confided in me about which of the girls he would propose to at the full moon. Hell, he even questioned what I could find so appealing about another man, and how I’m not uncomfortable, even if I recognized the ‘women’ in your body… someday his mouth is going to get him in trouble.” Steve smiled wistfully at that, before his eyes slid back to the fixated noble, then again to a busy Peter, who was flicking curious, playful looks back to the balcony.

“With all the magic, dark though it may be, and the festivities; I’m sure we will be all be at least somewhat affected.” He sighed, resting against his husband and keeping his worried eyes switching between the man that is their salvation, and the closest thing he had ever had to a son.

* ~ *

The night was in full swing, with merriment and jubilee filling the once quiet halls with a cacophony of head-ache inducing sounds. The band was loud with their warm up, as the tribe all sat on the floor of the hall, having pushed the banquet table and chairs together for a make-shift stage. Wade was in the den of his wing in the mansion, humming along with the music as it ebbed through the walls, cleaning his treasured weapons, dreaming of the boy that imitated sunshine embodied. Hearing a noise behind him, the former executioner turned to see Tony, Steve and Sam standing at the doorway. He scrambled for his scarf, tripping over the leg of a table and falling on his ass. Wincing, Wade rubbed his aching butt, before waving sheepishly at the snickering males. His head cocked in curiosity as their chuckling subsided and they approached him with unknown intent. "What's up amigos...?"

Wade blinked owlishly as the three men practically forced him out of hiding and smack dab into the middle of the festivities. He was seated on a throne of cushions, a spread of mouthwatering delectables presented for him to browse first, before the others could eat. Wade frowned contemplatively at the food, before lifting the shawl that masked his face, so he could eat behind the cloth. His shoulders relaxed once the curious stares subsided and everyone became lost in the performances and treats. ‘These guys know what’s up. I’m liking them more and more… what a swell bunch’ On his right sat Tony and his wife Pepper, with Steve and Bucky on his left. A man beside the leaders, almost other worldly in features, spoke aloud, voice ringing melodically through the hall and through the music, as he spun the tales the dancers performed. Wade was utterly captivated by the sensations exploding around him, feeling as if he were floating in a dream that he never wished to wake from.

* ~ *

Peter and the rest of the tribe had watched with amusement as their chief and second in commands shoved their generous host into the hall and into his seat, who had let loose a strew of stuttering protests. Peter’s amusement had quickly given way to captivation, as he registered the noble's sheer size. He towered, close in height only to Thor, their main hunter, an ox of a man. The numerous coverings did little to detract from the muscle that seemed to make up the aristocrat. Steve, female though he may be, was _built_ , broader than his husband, who had larger arms in comparison. Wade was _bigger_. Peter would bet anything that under all those layers, was God’s gift to women… to _Peter_. The realization had struck him true and fast, setting butterflies aflutter in his stomach, and kicked him into an incensed gear. Between the revering gaze Wade set upon him in the courtyard, and the incredibly _sexy_ stature, Peter’s new goal was to lie claim on this man, damn the consequences. Peter tightened the ropes of his pants resolutely, fixing the rest of his outfit. He, Johnny, Pietro, Scott (slightly older at 19) and Clint (older at 29 but childish enough), were preparing to get on stage, after the adults. The spear and throwing blade Hunters warmed up the night, as the acts progressed from energizing to sensual in essence. Personally, Peter thought this outfit was as provocative as the girls’ attire, with exposed bellies and low-slung pants that afforded him an hourglass silhouette in the candle light. He had never felt more grateful. He was well aware of their enigmatic host’s devouring regard, and boy did he want to _entertain_ the pants of the man; literally.

Wade couldn't keep his eyes off Peter when he took the stage. The others disappeared from view, as he noticed the strength in every twist and pull of the rope. Peter himself, only had eyes for the mysterious lord, subtly allowing his performance to take on a more seductive feel, his movements becoming feminine in flow. Johnny eyed Peter in bemusement, as their center took a more off the fly approach. He wondered why his friend was deviating, but didn’t put much thought into it, since Peter was cheekier than he looked, he was sure the boy just wanted to show off. ‘You know who’s _not_ amused? _Daddy dearest_. If I could look away from this smokin’ sight for well-fucking-deprived eyes -mm fuck look at that booty-’ Wade hissed softly at a particularly flirty lip bite. ‘-Right. Well I don’t know about you, but _I_ can feel the rage burning the right side of my body.’ Wade melted as the pretty gypsy boy winked at him, swiveling his talented little hips in a way he was _damn_ sure not part of the routine. ‘This is _so_ not helping my ‘I’m dreaming’ theory... or my boner.’ The noble was grateful for his loose clothes, as well as the sash around his pinked cheeks, pouting as Peter left the stage. Feeling a searing glare once more, Wade quickly averted his eyes, looking down at the table in fascination as he waited for the chief's panties to untwist. 'Pro-tec- _tive._ I really gotta watch myself around papa-bear... besides, wouldn't want the pretty gypsy thinking I'm creeping... Admittedly I _am_ , _just a little_ , and you guys would _totally_ understand- No... you know what, fuck all of you. I refuse to explain myself to you people!' Wade pouted and shoveled more food into his gullet, sullenly. With his eyes off the gorgeous specimen, the itchy feeling of being observed was back with a vengeance. Wade worried the silk material of his mask, feeling a sudden agitation come over him at the thought of the others finding out what was under it... Now, all the poor man wanted was to get up and leave.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally talk

Loki was up next, enchanting the audience with colored smokes, bright lights and the mystical elements. Wade couldn’t really pay as much attention as he wanted, too busy having a mini panic attack. ‘Not really though -to clear it up for the people who’ll be offended cause they actually have to deal with that shit.’ He lifted his eyes up and looked around for a way to bring back that happy daze. That’s when he spotted the apple of his eye, his  _pequeño corazón,_ joining the feast circle. Wade watched curiously as the slight teen seated beside his mother for only long enough to fill a plate of food, before approaching alarmingly closer. Tony rolled his eyes and barked at Peter not to disturb their host, only for the teen to brush the words aside and sit closer to Wade than the man was comfortable with. ‘ _Shitshitshit,_ way too much skin way too close to my glorious jazz hands. I’m a sinner not a saint, and I do not feel ashamed- cause have you _seen_ him. _Fuck_ , am I staring too long? _Shitfuck_ , I think he’s speaking.’

“Hi, I’m Peter.” The teen introduced, munching on a bread roll before scooting closer to the ever-eye widening Wade.

“Wade.” The man muttered before blinking, his eyes running up and down the boy in a vain attempt to process. Ogling bright pink nipples peaking from the open cropped-vest, Wade felt momentary paralysis set in before he snapped out of it. “My name is Wade.” He elaborated, needlessly, panicked eyes snapping up and away from temptation. The older man struggled to keep his gaze firmly on the cutest button nose he’d ever done saw.

“Yeah, I got that.” Peter giggled, smiling sweetly to convey humor, before humming into a chicken leg. “Did you like my dance?” He asked, bluntly, feeling almost petulant in his need to be praised by the older man. The brawny male’s appreciative leer was not missed, and Peter couldn’t help leaning back a bit, letting one of the short sleeves slide a little off his shoulder, biting back a grin of triumph when Wade’s eyes jumped to the movement and then back up to his face. Was that a gulp he saw? Oh he hoped so.

“Yeah, Petey. You dance _and_ look amazing, can't take my eyes off you.” Wade replied, honestly. Peter flushed with happiness so quickly, that the fighter couldn’t even regret his quick candor. “You’re really pretty.” Wade blurted out, almost slapping his mouth shut when the happy flush turned to a darker red of embarrassment. “I mean like, your _eyes_ are pretty-not…not that you aren’t - _uh_ \- handsome, you _definitely_ are, but - _uh-_ , it’s not like that’s all I noticed, cause, you have a great smile, and you dance so sexi-I mean _elegantly_ and - _uh_ -” Wade’s whirled his head back to his plate and began shoveling food in his mouth, swiftly shutting himself up. ‘I officially understand the phrase ‘wanting the floor to swallow you whole.’

Peter’s smile wavered when Wade turned his head away. Reaching to grab the man’s shawl, the gypsy attempted to tug the noble back to face him. The scarred man felt a small gust as the material was swept off his face, and his expression contorted into one of horror as the realization dawned on him. Cringing at the gasps from those around the table, he quickly hid his face in his hood, practically thrusting himself up onto his feet, unwilling to see the disgust that clearly showed on their expression. 'If the pretty gypsy is looking at me like I _think_ he's looking at me, I think I'd cry.' But, before he could even get half way, Steve’s steadying arm fell on him. Fearful cobalt pools locked with calm sky orbs. After a moment of the two facing off, Wade swallowed thickly, and sunk back into his seat. He jerkily picked up the dropped sash and wrapped it around his head once more, pulling up his hood again for added concealment.

Peter admired the shiny blond locks that were exposed along with the man’s scarred facial features. He felt validated in his earlier assessment; no doubt before all whatever traumatic experience the sorrowful man went through, Wade was smoking hot. Though he was sad to see the man cover up again, his heart went out to Wade for the stigma he carried. Peter bit his bottom lip as he watched Wade stare resolutely down at the table, unwilling to face him or his people. Tony got conversation flowing again, wanting to grant their kind host some mercy. Steve also tried engaging the noble in conversation, but could get nothing more than a grunt from him in response. The boy had quickly gotten over the heavy scarring on Wade’s face. It was confronting, yes, but he was already somewhat prepared because of the care Wade took in his efforts not to reveal his face. He felt more sympathy for the man’s fear of repelling others, than any revulsion for the disfigurement itself. Peter was a warrior, he had a strong will, and it would take more than some heavy burns to turn his stomach. Plus, anyone who wasn’t turned on by the sheer bulk, height and aura of dark, imposing mystery exuding each and every one of the 27-year old’s pores; wasn’t human.

Peter’s frowning lips pursed into a pout, as he realized the older male had not only curled in on himself, but had also added extra distance between them. The gypsy boy crossed his arms in irritation, wondering how to get the noble’s attention once more. ‘If I approach any closer, he might leave… but at the very least, I _really_ want to keep talking to him…’ In the end he decided to try his luck with words. “So, _Wade-_ ” Peter celebrated a small victory at the answering flinch. “You said something about liking my dancing? Well there are other styles I know how to perform.” Peter smiled innocently before a smirk pulled his lips, when Wade’s head turned slightly in his direction. Peter’s eyes wondered up to the stage, where the girls were performing an intricate belly dancing routine. He gestured to them. “I’m kinda good at that one.” Mud pools gleamed as Peter noticed the shift of material near Wade’s throat. The King’s former hired gun almost drooled as his imagination ran rampant with fantasies of the younger male dancing so provocatively. “You wouldn’t mind if I danced…just for you?” Peter asked coyly, risking reaching out to lay a small hand on the large, muscular thigh, reveling in the firm texture and tension. He leaned closer, allowing his hand to slip further up, brushing lightly against the growing bulge. “Maybe… later tonight?” he husked, lips ghosting the noble’s hood. “I’ve never wanted to dance for anyone before… you would be my _first_.” Wade inhaled a gasp at the open statement, laced with insinuations.

Peter, for all his outward bravado, was extremely nervous. It was his first time feeling such a powerful appreciation for anyone, let alone another man. He had never felt this inclination with other males, so it was entirely new. He hadn’t lain with anyone either, or he would have been married already. The furthest he had ever gotten in his young life was a few kisses in his early childhood, innocent and chaste. He had never fondled another as he was doing now, squeezing Wade’s thigh suggestively to add meaning to his words. ‘Gotta love Steve’s unintentional coaching.’ He mused to himself, wryly. All Peter had learned of the pleasures of the flesh were in the recent years, where he and his friends had snuck out of their tents on the night of the full moon, to witness acts of debauchery as couples from the tribe celebrated Lady Luna’s cycle.

It was a night of pleasure, every month, where couples would lay, under the stars, amongst their people. They would get high on herbs and alcohol. Usually couples kept to themselves; but those who were unwed, such as Thor who had gone long without marriage, would partake in others like themselves. Some were shared, in extremely rare cases. Natasha, having given herself over to Clint in her youth, shared herself between her husband and her best friend. It was a stupid mistake they both made during a rough patch in Clint’s marriage, resulting in the twins’ birth. It gave him claim over Natasha, who he fucked even now, secret only from his wife. Even the kind archer couldn’t deny the beauty of the Romanov, seizing the opportunity when he could, resulting in a strained relationship with Bruce. The man was amiable but he had stood the sight of Clint’s cock working in and out of Natasha’s pussy too many times, and had to stomach the constant groping of the archer’s hands under Natasha’s clothes, whenever he fingered or fondled her in public. Let's just say the friends didn't have _boundaries_.

Thankfully, Peter wasn’t completely unversed in the act of male on male copulation, since not only were Steve and Bucky embarrassingly unable to keep quiet, the two were almost insatiable, and possessive. This gave a very red-faced Peter a thorough knowledge on many positions, and an active imagination regarding Wade and the possibility that, like his godfather, Peter would find himself at the brutal mercy of his very own tall, dark and brawny lover. It was incredibly easy to replace their forms in his memory with the body of himself and Wade, and it was making him weak in the knees. Many a time, Peter had been morbidly enthralled by their fucking, scrutinizing each movement comparatively with the other couples around. Peter was trying to imitate the cocky allure of the tribe caretaker; the way the older gypsy captivated his lover with an assuredness that he was everything to the other man. He imitated the complete focus Steve had on Bucky, gazing upon Wade with pointed interest, ensuring the aristocrat knew exactly what he wanted. From what he had learned, contact was extremely important; Steve always ensured to trail his fingertips along the sable-haired hunter’s arm, or scratch teasingly at his scalp, and always used open body language. He had to make sure Wade knew Peter was his to debauch.

Peter's fingertips were on  _fire,_ heat seemed to just pour off the man like lava. Peter took in a shuddering inhale as he realized the warmth was seeping into his bones through their points of contact, warming his tummy pleasantly and sending shivers down his spine. His heart beat erratically, hard thuds falling against his ribs almost painfully, as his nerves began to catch up to him. In a way Peter felt ill, a thick unease making his fingers tremble in the subtlest ways, as his lips quiver enticingly. Despite his continuing concern of the potency of his allure, the boy pushed on, hiding as much tension as he could from the seemingly observant aristocrat. He allowed the pleasant burn of Wade's presence to darken his eyes, lids low hanging and sultry. “Please Wade? I promise you’ll have a _great_ time.” Peter all but purred, peering up at Wade through his lashes, once Wade’s darkened orbs settled back on his. “Don’t you want your pretty gypsy boy to dance for you, Wade?”

‘Well fuck if that wasn’t a loaded question.’ Wade felt frozen, unable to move lest he break this beautiful vision. Perhaps he was ruining all the sweet boy’s hard, very _effective_ work in seducing him- ‘because that’s what he’s doing right? I’m a little fuzzy on the human interaction, maybe he’s just being really… _really_ friendly. _Maybe_ people no longer understood the personal space bubble.’- but, this boy just radiated beauty. Wade’s eyes darted all over the lithe frame, trying desperately to take it all in; to carve the corded muscles, long legs, slim hands and cherub features into his memory. ‘What I wouldn’t fucking give for cameras to be invented.’

 “…Wade?” Those sweet cupid brows drew in, pinching plush lips in an expression of slight concern. Those fucking long-ass eyelashes were going to bat Wade into an early grave. The teen seemed to glow, the slight waves of the chocolate locks so detailed to the aristocrat’s eye as they shifted at the tiniest motion. Wade caught himself reaching forward, to run his thick fingers through the undoubtedly soft strands. The aristocrat felt something inside him break, his lower lip trembling as he tried to hold back the pressure behind his eyes. Peter gasped as Wade bowed forward, grabbing his hand. Peter’s body wracked with a full body shudder as scarred lips pressed deep into his wrist, as if trying to breathe his life into Wade’s body, through the vein.

“You can do whatever you like _baby boy_.” Wade husked against the soft flesh, the floral scent thickening his haze as he glanced up, peering deep into wide hazel orbs. The warm timbre and nickname shot straight to Peter’s cock, his stomach muscles clenching tightly; he would squirm if he weren’t otherwise incapacitated. “Nothing would make me happier than to spend more time with you, Petey… an eternity wouldn’t be enough.”. It was Peter’s lip’s turn to begin trembling, his entire body buzzing with energy at the absolute honesty in those… stunning crystal blue pools. “You are the most beautiful… everything… I have ever laid eyes upon.” Eyes blown wide, the gypsy felt breathless at the glossy sheen reflected in Wade’s own. “Your voice is like music… and your touch fills me with a warmth I have _never_ experienced… you make me feel _whole_. What I _want_ … is whatever makes you _happy_.”

Peter faced the broken man with an expression so lost and vulnerable it made Wade’s heart stutter. The pleasantly confused, newly enamored teen searched the baby-blues he adored for any hint of deception. Concerningly for his heart, the gypsy could only find the pedestal Wade had built for him, and it was _beautiful_. Peter reached forward again, unaffected by Wade’s flinch back, to rest his finger-pads gently on the scarred cheek. Eyelids lowering, Peter leaned forward and pressed a sweet, slow kiss over the thin material of the irritating scarf, right against Wade’s lips. The former killer felt his eyes almost pop from his skull, mouth dropping stupidly, as Peter’s soft petals caressed his upper lip. He watched, stunned, as the dancer withdrew, a warm, very attractive pink tinge to his cheeks, and a small, bashful smile, quirking his lips up. Wade easily shoved aside the pang of  _more,_ happy to just keep his pretty gypsy company the rest of the night.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some background with some progress, and a nice kick of Thorki with slight Stucky~

Like Wade figured, the previous mood was well and truly shattered. But, neither of them was particularly bothered, spending the rest of the night practically fused together. Peter couldn’t get rid of the warm flush that covered 60% of his body, or the stupid smile that had grown steadily with the widening of his eyes. He hid it behind more food, wanting to stuff his big mouth, itching to spew ‘let me have your babies’ at the older man. In the back of his mind he wondered if Wade was finding it hard to feed himself under the cloth, with only one hand available to him, the other occupied with the gypsy’s hip, ensuring the boy didn’t fall off his perch on Wade’s lap.

‘Because, _clearly_ , I’m not attached enough as it is.’ The gypsy was besotted. ‘I think I can be selfish, maybe… besides… Ohmygod he’s so _hot_. He speaks hot, his voice is hot, his gaze is hot- more literally, his body is like a furnace- I’m so turned on right now. Why, _why_ would he open that… seriously sexy mouth and… say all of that! Now I’m _horny_ , but I can’t do anything about it because… because I can’t even _think_ straight. I think he broke me- oh my god he broke me… I really want him to _break_ me. Like with sex this time… Use those big, so big, such big muscles… oh crap I think I-nope, I’m _definitely_ hard.’ Peter tried not to squirm as he subtly put one arm forward to brace himself against the table and grab more food, effectively covering his noticeable… _appreciation._ Peter’s mind kept racing, the only thing keeping him semi-grounded being the large palm against his bare skin; thank you again, outfit.

~*~

“Steve…please don’t cry.” Gods bless how little Bucky had to deal with his lover crying, he was too emotionally stunted for this. “Babe _please_ … you _know_ I don’t know how to handle tears.” Bucky beseeched, stiffly patting his partner’s shoulders. He gritted his teeth, eyes searching the room in a panic, making sure no one had noticed their commotion yet. “…Would a blow job help?” he asked, desperate and willing to do literally anything else than deal with someone crying, even if it was Steve.

Steve burst out laughing, effectively stopping his tears in their tracks. “Maybe later. Without the full moon, I’d rather not give our tribe a show.” He chuckled, smiling gently when Bucky’s stocky fingers brushed away his tears, roughly. “Sorry to do that to you baby, I just… I haven’t heard anything that romantic since Vision told Wanda she makes him happy to be human and called her his literal soulmate.” The blonde sighed in contentment, nestling into his well-muscled husband’s side.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Thor spews gay shit like that to Loki all the time.” Bucky frowned, before tossing his eyes over to said pair. Of course, the pair in question were also snuggled together, Loki feeding Thor, seated on the elder’s knee, as the hulking blonde warrior entertained the rest of the hunters with tales of valor in his booming voice.

“Their brother complex needs divine intervention.” Steve agreed, before sharing a look with Bucky. Only they, Clint, Tony and Pepper knew the true extent of the siblings’ relationship. The rest of the village saw them as overly close and overly dependent siblings, forged a bond unbreakable through the trauma of losing everyone they loved. It didn’t take long after Loki’s 12th birthday to find out exactly how powerfully that codependency had poisoned their minds.

*~*

Loki bowed as he stepped off stage, finishing off his act with a burst of green sparks and smoke. With elegant strides, he made his way towards his brother, who was animatedly sharing war stories. Clint noticed the approaching witch, and slid sideways away from his friend, knowing he would be shoved aside otherwise. Loki elegantly dropped into the newly available spot beside Thor, shooting a smirk at his brother’s best friend before reaching over to pour some mead.

Thor’s eyes brightened blindingly, as the blonde hunter noticed his brother’s presence. “Kitten! Your performance was excellent as always.” Loki almost spilt his cup when he was hauled roughly onto Thor’s lap, cradled tightly by two solid arms. “Your witchcraft never fails to entertain.” A large hand braced against Loki’s chest as the other arm held fast across his body, hand on his waist, pressing him securely against the wall of Thor’s chest.

“You say that like they are mere parlor tricks. Do not tempt me to use them against you for nefarious purposes.” Loki tutted, feeling no real sting from his brother’s cheapening of his abilities, well used to the knuckleheaded personality. “Get me my drink, and some food if you wish to persist in holding me hostage.” He huffed, body melting in the secure embrace, softening the hostility in his words.

“Of course.” Thor let out a hearty laugh. “Anything to keep my kitten happy.” Saying this Thor fingered the sable locks, carding the digits through the silken strands, while waving one of the others to bring forth Loki’s requests, with extra for himself. His other hand slid down to Loki’s silk covered thigh, placing a possessive, stroking hold from his knee up to his pelvic bone. Thor then continued with his tale, only pausing here and there to accept bites of food when Loki presented them, suckling lightly on the elegant appendages after each morsel. How he so enjoyed the pink cheeks of his beloved.

After feeding Thor and himself, Loki turned in the older male’s grasp, using nimble fingers to work any knots that might be winding his brother up. Thor groaned in appreciation at the skillful motions, his hand sliding from Loki’s hip to cradle his ass as he shifted. Gently his other hand began to smack Loki’s bottom to the music, delving into another tale. The witch allowed the light pats to lull him into a rhythm as he dug into the large muscles of his brother’s thick neck and shoulders. Sometimes Thor would bypass a spank and just dig his fingers into the crack of Loki’s ass, eliciting a soft hiss of need from the boy.

With Thor in as good a mood as he is, Loki knew to expect a shower of gifts and affection. No doubt he will be expected to stay in their tent for the next few days as Thor hunted for fine fur pelts and rare herbs that would please the witch. In the times when Thor went into this Alpha male like state, Loki learned to submit, humbling himself and attending to Thor in a way that would stroke his ego just so, since he was quite happy to be lavished with the affection he so rightly deserved. During which he was generally expected to stay within the confines of their tent, naked and vulnerable. Blood lust and victory would seize his brother’s senses and Loki would play the role of a true war prize, allowing Thor to fuck him like an animal.

Loki’s lashes fluttered, and he did a quick scan of the area, ensuring no one was paying them attention. His glared curiously as he caught sight of Peter’s conflicting expression; the poor boy seemed to be struggling. Loki sighed in irritation, realizing that a rotten feeling -called guilt- was forcing him to exit his most comfortable station to attend to his friend. Unable to shake it, he rolled his eyes, pressing a kiss dangerously close to Thor’s mouth, asking forgiveness as he eased himself from the possessive embrace. He met the crackling look steadily, shaking his head at the displeasure he could see. “Oh, come off it, I’m no happier than you are.” He tsked, sliding to a stand. “I’ll only be a moment, you’ll be able to see me the entire time.” He reassured with hardly a glance back. ‘Big baby.’ With that, he grudgingly sauntered off in the direction of the chief’s son.

Peter blinked in confusion as Loki’s imposing figure stood over him. “What’s up?” he cocked his head to the side, curiously. Loki sighed once more in irritation as a baffled expression took over the one of conflict.

“Excuse yourself for a minute, we need to talk.” He declared, imperiously.

Peter sighed softly, knowing that when Loki got something in his head, he was hard to budge. “A little busy… does it have to be right now?” he whined, indicating to Wade with his eyes. Loki was grateful that all the man did was wave; he nodded in greeting before facing back to his friend.

“Yes, now. You’ll thank me later.” Loki huffed. Honestly, here he was trying to be helpful and all he got was attitude. ‘I left Thor’s arms for this ingrate.’ Peter groaned softly but shot Wade an apologetic, shy look before sliding off his lap.

“So, what’s up?” Peter quizzed, finding it hard to concentrate on Loki with his gaze jumping over to Wade constantly.

“What are you doing? Do you know what acting on your desires with that man is going to mean for you?” he frowned, lightly. “You can’t turn back if this is what you chose to do.” He warned, sagely.

“…I know.” Peter finally managed to drag his gaze away, locking eyes firmly with his friend to convey his resolution. “I don’t think I could hold myself back from him, he’s… Loki he’s amazing… I know you probably don’t understand-” Peter rushed to lessen the discomfort.

“I get it.” Loki cut off, waving the statement off, dismissively. “If you knew that much, why look so lost?” Loki muttered. ‘And more to the point, why did I bother coming over.’

“Because… He just said the sweetest things I’ve ever heard and that was in the middle of me trying to seduce him _I think._ Not really sure how that was going. And now when I look at him I turn to complete mush. Plus, have you seen the size of him? There’s not a lot of processing time going on, feeling a little overwhelmed over here.” After blurting all that out, Peter felt much more calm about everything.

“Snap out of it.” Loki glared, tempted to whack the brunette over the head. “No matter how sweet he is, or if his words melt you where you stand, or the way his bulging muscles ripple whenever he so much as twitches-” Loki was lost in memories, dredging up the actions of himself only a year back, to bring clarity to his friend’s situation, as he did his, previously. “It doesn’t matter how much it brings you to distraction. He will put you on a pedestal, he will shower you with the sweetest words, gifts, all his attention, the halfway-there touches, and be completely, stupidly, satisfied with _just_ that much because he is an insufferable oaf that loves you _entirely_. And you will be stuck like that, for _years_ , even though everything you say, or do tries to make him see how you long for _so much more._ ”

Loki could feel himself getting worked up, Thor’s concerned gaze burning a hole in the back of his head. He looked over his shoulder comfortingly to placate the blonde giant, before swiveling back to face Peter. “Until one day you snap and ride him into Vanaheim after a particularly bloody hunt because the bastard is a sexy _beast-_ ” Loki blinked. It dawns on him that he was being glaringly obvious, if Peter’s red cheeks and wide-eyed expression were telling. “ _The point is_ : cut to the quick. You need to be aggressive. Moan at every fucking word he says if it helps to keep the mood on. Keep. Your eye. On the prize.”

Peter nodded dumbly at Loki’s pointed glare, swallowing thickly as he attempted to absorb the… advice… that he was being given. “Right. Bring my ‘A’ game. Got it.” He nodded dazedly, unable to think of anything else to say in response.

Loki loosened the tension caused by his raised hackles. “I wish you luck then.” He smirked cockily, sliding a particularly suggestive look between Peter and the noble. “I do so hope my advice has you mounting him sooner rather than later.” Loki chuckled with a wink, sashaying back over to his lover. “Eye on the prize.” He called over his shoulder, mirth lacing his words. ‘Hopefully he’s too overwhelmed to figure out my secret. Thankfully he’s obtuse about such things.’ The sable haired teen hummed appreciatively as he slid into a straddle over Thor’s narrow hips. Welcoming arms enveloped him, almost covering his entire back with the size of them. “Just helping out a friend.” He whispered with a slight nibble. The witch’s gaze followed Peter as he went to speak to his father, snuggling back into Thor with a distinct feeling of satisfaction.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get it on :3

“You what? You want to _what?_ ” Pepper had to place a calming hand on her husband’s bicep, smiling indulgently at their son.

“I promised Wade I’d dance for him.” Peter pouted, trying to keep his voice soft, so said male didn’t overhear and possibly foil his plans again. “He’s been _so_ great to us, you said it yourself.” Peter pointed out, innocently. “And he complimented my dancing. I want to do this for him.” The look his parents shared showed that his earnest wasn’t fooling anyone. "Please?" He tried, pulling out all the stops with a puppy-dog pout.

“Not happening kiddo, you’ll just have to tell him deal’s off-” Tony was cut off with a painful pinch from Pepper, letting out a girlish squeak of indigence. Peter had to hide a smile of triumph, it worked on his mum every time.

“Of course, sweetheart, you go have fun.” She smiled gently, a wry grin taking over when Peter all but bolted away with a ‘thanks mum.’ She rolled her eyes when she saw Tony look at her as if she were extraterrestrial. She feigned confusion.

“Are you high-” he deadpanned, receiving a smack on the shoulder in response. The smack didn't even phase the man, as he was still processing what just transpired. 'I can't shoot down anything around this woman.'

“No, but I know when to admit defeat. Our baby boy is not fit to be wed anymore, let him do as he pleases. Plus, you’d have to be completely heartless not to have been moved by Wade’s words earlier. Why don’t _you_ ever say things like that.” Pepper glared at her husband. Tony was left floundering.

~*~

That's how Wade found himself giving the captivating gypsy a tour of the mansion, falling more and more in love with every word the talkative brunette let loose from those hypnotizing lips. All too soon they had arrived in Wade’s wing. Remembering the reason they came here, Wade gestured to the requested bathroom. The noble found himself missing the brunette the moment he disappeared, and had to smack himself to snap out of it. The boy was turning him into an emotional wreck. All he needed was a pint of ice-cream and some rom-coms and he'd be set. Walking over to his bedroom door, Wade let himself in and rested his back against one of the 4 posters of his bed, sinking down to sit on the ledge as he tried to get a grip. Suddenly, the music ebbing through the marble, changed, filling the space with a dark sensual tune. Wade turned his wide eyes to a scantily clad Peter as he emerged from the bathroom, dressed head to toe in sheer red material, laced behind his ears, neck, back and at his hips. ‘What in the ever-loving fuck is _this_?’ Wade forgot he had an en-suite.

Peter shimmied his hips, moving them side-to-side slowly as he approached. He dropped to his knees just a foot away from the stunned man, arching his body back into a body roll. The halter left nothing to the imagination, just a strip crossing over his chest, tied at the back. Wade’s mouth dropped comically when Peter reached up and loosened the tie, letting the garment slide down his body, caressing himself to give the illusion of curves. 'Now, I could be _wrong_... but, I'm _pretty sure_ this _isn't_ the same dance as the girls'.' Was Wade's last coherent thought,a horny stupor washing over him. Glazed eyes watched nimble fingers brush cherry-red nipples into firm peaks, tugging them enticingly, before Peter twirled his hips back into a circular swing, rising to his feet. ‘All I need now is a stack of $1 bills.’ Wade mused dumbly, almost completely out of it as he watched his pretty gypsy dance for him. There was no hope for Wade to hide his excitement, the erection straining against his breeches, hard and _aching_. ‘Good thing I went commando.’

Wade couldn't move his hands to give himself any relief; just gaping at the mouth-watering display. The lithe boy danced closer before spinning around, tossing a flirtatious glance over his shoulder, Peter tugged off his skirt – knee long with slits all the way up the sides – before bouncing his hips so it dropped by itself. Wade drew in a sharp breath as his eyes were gifted sight of the round swell of Peter’s surprisingly full ass. Not expecting the boy to bend down, ass basically in Wade’s face, the older man let out a pained grunt, spurred into motion as his hand finally went to his dick to soothe the throbbing flesh. He shamelessly ogled at the pink bud nestled in the crevice of Peter's creamy buns, lecherously imagining working it open, stretched tight around his cock. Wade grasped himself firmly, stroking to match the staccato movements of Peter’s hips, the motions coming easier when pre-cum dribbled between his fingers. 

Peter lifted the material off the floor, hiding his dick behind the cloth coyly and turned, swaying till he tied it to only cover his front. Peter’s eyes were now firmly on the prize, practically salivating as he leered at the angry red muscle being worked between Wade’s rough palm. He slid back down to his knees, crawling up to Wade’s seated body before dropping to his back and presenting himself, spreading his ass cheeks to reveal the rose bud to Wade once more. Peter's legs went up over his body, bracing himself on his toes above his shoulders, as he propelled his ass in the air in a show of flexibility. Peter swiftly turned onto his knees, spreading his legs into a split, before doing more body rolls. Down on the floor, he bounced his ass in a rapid twirk, imagining he was riding Wade’s thick shaft. Bracing himself on his hands, the gypsy brought himself back to his knees, swiveling his hips as his arms reach back and grab his ass, spreading the cheeks apart so that Wade could once again eye his prize, should the man choose to give in to temptation; the ring fluctuating sinfully in its need to be filled.

Peter let go and slid, till his back was flush against Wade’s sternum, sitting on his lap. Throwing his head back, the brunette tossed one arm to grasp Wade’s solid shoulder, the other going between his thighs. Peter showed off his unnatural flexibility by curving his body almost in half, his left leg crooking into the arm around Wade, his other leg folding at the knee, resting suggestively against his right ear. Wade’s head was now forced slightly down, giving him a glorious view of Peter fully exposed. He almost came as the gypsy teased his pulsing erection, coating slim appendages with the older man’s spunk before creeping up to his own body and into the tight little slit Wade had been eye-fucking the whole dance. Peter worked his inner thigh up and down Wade’s thick shaft as he played with himself, hips moving to the beat of the music.

Wade withheld from jerking his head back, unwilling to separate even an inch from Peter, or take his eyes off the pornographic view. In a corner of the aristocrat’s mind, he realized his tightly restrained inhibitions were beginning to loosen. Peter could feel it too, from the movements of the hips beneath him, bucking up to match his rhythm. A whole new wave of arousal hit the young gypsy, tightening his belly. He licked his lips, parched from the burning fever boiling his blood. Wade groaned beastly low as a soft mewl escaped his treasure’s slim throat, both sets of eyes rolling to the skull in sync, as a steady grind took over their bodies.

Wade finally gave into the urge to explore, fingers digging deep into the leg resting by his ear, the other pawing at the reddened areolas he’d been eyeing all night. Tilting his face down he mouthed needily at reciprocating lips, heat building between them as they devoured each other. Like drinking ice wine, a potent saccharine tang flavored their ardent exchange, inebriating the couple with passion. The noble dragged a possessive line down to where Peter was finger-fucking himself, stroking across the playful digits and eliciting a full body shudder from the gypsy wrapped around him. The feeling had Peter gasping high, and sharp, cum spurting out of him in a mini-orgasm before giving way to a steady stream that dripped down his length and around his fingers, slickening his insides. Wade rutted desperately against Peter's prick and fingers, his length  extensive enough to reach from the boy's ass to just past the top of his swollen prick. Wade took hold of both their cocks and stroked them together in a vice grip, grunting when a high pitched whine sounded from the sexy little dancer. His other hand switched to the other-side of Peter's chest, rectifying his neglect.

At a particularly harsh twist, Peter wailed obscenely. Every time calloused fingers tugged at his sensitive nubs, a hot fire surged through his body. Mouth dropping, the teen felt breathless, unable to stop his impassioned cries as he became wanton under the playful ministrations. The gypsy felt overtaken by another force, his eyes rolling as drool dripping down his chin, thrusting his chest into Wade’s groping hand and working his hips over his fingers, bucking into Wade's grasp. Wade’s cock throbbed painfully at the erotic strike to all his sensations, his fat tongue withdrawing with their detached mouth, and licking straight from the corner of Peter’s lips to his cheek bone. He breathed, open-mouthed and heavy, against the soft skin, tightening his grasp and bouncing Peter with the force of his snapping hips. They came with a shout, spurting over Peter’s thighs and stomach, before slumping together.


	6. Chapter 6

The door to Wades chambers suddenly shook with loud bangs, jolting the two on the bed to spring apart, leaving the boy in a tangle of limbs on the bed and man half on the floor, ass in the air. “Sorry if I’m _interrupting_ ,” Peter let out an audible groan when he heard his father’s voice, his limbs detangling before he grabbed his discarded ‘clothes’ and wiped himself off. He then proceeded to flop on the bed face first with a loud sigh. “But, I need to have a word with you Wade… I’ll just be out here till you’re ready.” Peter turned his head, shooting an apologetic look to their host, only to see the man wasn’t looking at him, but comically spread out on his back, face white with what the teen assumed to be mortification or dawning reality.

Wade blinked owlishly, staring blankly at his roof. ‘Fuck, it’s like every movie cliché.’ Almost mechanically he pushed himself up and onto his feet, straightening his clothes. Flicking his head to the side, he opened his mouth, but stopped short. Slowly his eyes absorbed the ethereal glow that seemed to envelop the boy on the bed, his hair tousled and lips red, glistening in the most appealing ways. He leered at the slightly parted, milky thighs, the image of him ejaculating over them flashing to mind. Wade gulped audibly, snapping his head back to the front. “I have to get the fuck up on out of here.” He muttered, setting a brisk pace out the door.  Opening it only a sliver, so that he could slide out, Wade shut the door quickly, leaning casually as he turned faux innocent eyes on Tony.

“We need to talk.” The chief’s arms were crossed, tone broking no arguments.

‘Oh shit, it’s the dad talk.’ Wade swallowed thickly, giving a strained smile as he nodded. “Yeah, of course. What’d ya need Tony?” he went for casual, but he had a suspicious inkling he sounded like a dying fish.

“Not here.” The intimidating man walked off, not so much as sparing a glance behind him. Wade followed, dutifully, giving his bedroom door a nervous look. Once they arrived in one of the numerous waiting rooms, Anthony took a seat, gesturing for Wade to do so as well. The formidable noble had never felt so small, or so much a stranger in this hell-hole he called home.

“I am aware that you aren’t accustomed to our ways, or the beliefs of my people, so let me just school you a minute.” Tony got straight down to business, pointing a finger at Wade’s eye level to ensure he had the killer’s undivided attention. “We are traditional, a man and a women union, nothing else.” The chief motioned to ‘zip-it’ as he saw his host about to protest. “It’s our way of life. If there is a relation between two same gendered bodies, then the general consensus is that one had the soul of the missing gender. In the way my son was attempting to capture your attention-” He glared before Wade could get a word out. “-I’m not fucking blind, don’t even try me.” He let a long-suffering sigh, and sagged into the seat. “Anyway, because of the way he went about gaining your attention, he has revealed his true nature. A female.”

‘This is some trippy cult shit.’ Wade cocked his head to the side, only half following. He was pretty sure, personally, that Peter was completely male, pretty though he may be. Now he could be completely wrong, the dick might be what’s throwing him off, but he’s pretty sure Peter wasn’t female. Or even mentally female, and _he_ was sure as hell not mentally female... probably; Wade had a feeling the two of them were too rough around the edges for that. ‘But, hey, what daddyo says, goes.’

“As a female, Peter is giving up a lot of rights.” Wade narrowed his eyes at that, not liking the sound of it. “He can no longer rule the tribe; his husband would now do that. He can no longer hunt, he is to become a care-taker like Steve, look after the young and the other women. And no, there are no take-backs. What’s done is done, and I just wanted to put everything into perspective for you.”  Wade smiled crookedly, it was clear the male didn’t like getting interrupted. Tony crossed his legs, settling himself comfortably as he was approaching the grave end of his talk. “And as a female, if Peter sleeps with someone out of wedlock, he will immediately be shunned from the tribe, seen as less than a person. It’s the way things are. It’s bad enough that he is doing _anything_ out of wedlock, the tribe isn’t going to look unto him lightly until he marries. And the shame will only be completely gone if he marries you.” Tony pinned Wade with a look, eyes baring deep into Wade’s stained soul. “ _If_ he marries you, he has to stay here. With you. Trapped forever… do you understand what I’m saying...?”

A weight, heavier than even that of the thousands of souls that tethered him to these four walls, bore down on Wade with the words and stare. A sudden feeling of suffocation had his breathing come harder, his pulse racing, and a deep-seated anguish bleed deep into his weary bones. With trembling lips Wade looked away from Tony. He dropped his face into his hands and let out a pained groan. To think, he almost ruined Peter’s entire life. He fought hard to hold his tears back, body shivering and taut with the strain. He had almost poisoned the most angelic creature that graced the earth, almost ripping Peter’s angel wings, imprisoning him in hell. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t… I’m _so_ _sorry_.” The cursed man whispered the words brokenly, begging forgiveness from his beloved’s patriarch. He couldn’t imagine how much he must have hurt the man, he was so close to taking a child away from his father, and loved ones.

Anthony could hold a grudge with the best of them, but even he could not deny the sorrow he felt for the beaten spirit he saw before him. Subconsciously, he found himself wondering whether the man had anything good happen to him in his life, and how it tore a little at his own soul to take something undoubtedly precious away from the kind host. ‘I have to protect Peter.’ The chief steeled himself against the heavy remorse, his son was more important than his guilt. ‘Peter doesn’t deserve this life; his judgement is clouded by _lust_... I need to be his clarity, otherwise he will be filled with regret.’ Extending a comforting hand, Tony patted the grieving man’s back slowly. “You were ignorant, it’s not your fault. I may have been insulted were you to deny his affections. Ultimately, it’s his fault for putting you in this position anyway. Forgive yourself.”

Wade nodded his head for show, unwilling to place any blame on his beautiful gypsy boy. “I will try not to hurt him.” Wade promised, gritting his teeth as he worried over the monumental task that lay atop his bed. ‘Stupid, stupid, stupid… To think I almost… I let him convince me that I deserved him… God, can I get any dumber. Wade you idiot, when are you going to learn, you deserve nothing but misery, you’re a miserable fuck, you don’t deserve someone as sweet, beautiful… kind… perfect… and just downright amazing as Petey.’ Wade wallowed for a few more moments, before wishing the chief a good night, heading back to his room in a zombie-like daze.

~*~

When the door opened, Peter was shocked still, the beautiful blue eyes he revered were murky with despair. Unashamed of his nakedness, Peter ran to Wade’s hulking frame, tossing his arms around those wide shoulders, fusing their bodies, as if he wanted to absorb the sadness into his own body, to lighten the cursed man’s burden. Wade froze before melting into the comforting embrace, hiding his face in the nape of Peter’s neck as he breathed in a shuddering lungful of air.

“What did my father say? Why do you look so sad?” Peter let a soothing hand run through the noble’s golden locks, raking gently at his scalp, crooning. Wade just shook his head, snuggling further into the crook. “Do I need to beat him up?” Peter tried for a smile, but only received another head shake. “What should I do Wade? Can you look at me? I want to see those beautiful eyes… you know how much I adore them.” Peter cooed, placing soft kisses on the uncovered flesh of Wade’s ear. A quirk of lips was felt against his nape, and the gypsy boy practically beamed.

They separated slowly, Peter only allowing them to draw so far back, enough that they were holding hands. Wade ducked his head, ashamed, but slowly looked up to meet the sweet teen’s gaze as requested. The hardened soldier could feel his heart melt a little every time he saw those pearly whites stretched in a shy grin. That face was one full of hope, and it made Wade’s soul burden so much lighter. Unable to help himself, Wade reached over and cradled the face he wished with every fiber of his being, he could look upon for the rest of his days. Slowly, he leaned down, gently pressing their foreheads together. With a wince of pain, he screwed his eyes shut, knowing he needed to stop stringing Peter along. As he opened his eyes, his breath was knocked out of his body, leaving him voiceless and at the mercy of his tiny dancer.

Peter could read it on Wade skin, and through his lack of speech. For reasons unknown, but most likely to do with whatever his father had said, Wade wanted to stop whatever they were doing. ‘But, jokes on you dad.’ Peter huffed in his mind. Something Peter had learned real quick is that Wade couldn’t say no to him. So, with this knowledge, Peter raised their laced fingers, a soft smile tilting his lips, and tugged Wade over to the bed. Wade’s head dropped, and Peter blinked with wide eyes as he realized there was no way on god’s green earth, that he would be able to move the towering brick-house of a man without his consent. Pursing his lips in irritation, the teen groaned childishly, pouting hard at the older male. Wade wasn’t budging, though he looked constipated in how much it was taking to fight back the power of Peter’s adorable. Peter sighed, resignedly, and stepped up close to the noble once more. Resting his head against a large pectoral, Peter looked up at Wade through his lashes. “Can we at least sleep?”

The next time he tugged, Peter found his burly lover stepping with him. When they reached the bed, Peter felt some resistance, and he looked back to see intense concern on Wade’s face. Unlacing their hands, the gypsy slipped into the bed as a show of good faith. “Just sleeping.” He promised, smiling softly up at the cautious giant. He raised one side of the sheet open, invitingly, and motioned to the empty spot on the bed, never unlocking his eyes from Wade’s. After an internal war, Wade stiffly made his way to the other side of the bed, sliding in as requested. Ecstatic, the teen immediately burrowed into the man’s side, pulling one of the barrel like arms over his body. Wade almost choked as he found himself with an armful of very naked Peter, the depressing haze clearing slightly to give way to startling clarity.

The gypsy strew a line of calming kisses, to ease the panic as Wade tensed up around him. “Shh, shh… sleep with me.” He hummed, sneaking a kiss on the scarred lips, before Wade jerked back.

“No more kisses. We… we can’t _do_ that stuff anymore.” Wade muttered gruffly, retreating away, but Peter held fast, stroking up and down the large biceps.

“Yeah okay, sorry… no more of that. Just… stay with me… that’s not hurting anyone is it? We don’t have to do anything… please?” One look into those wide, innocent eyes and Wade was helpless, crushing Peter to him with trembling arms, a string of ‘oks’ leaving his lips. Peter allowed a moment of weakness, a heartbreaking expression flashing across his face, as he shut his eyes tight, melting into the secure embrace. He had always felt happy with his life, but after meeting Wade, he understood that no one would make him feel this intense need ever again. And he was willing to admit, at least to himself, that a small part of his soul died a little at the rejection.


	7. Chapter 7

When Peter woke up the next morning, he found himself buried under big, bare muscles. After the initial ‘what the _fuck’_ wore off, the memories trickled in and sent his heart on a small roller coaster ride. The brunette sighed in satisfaction and leaned in to steal a kiss before Wade woke up. Wade awoke almost instantaneously as the bed shifted, blearily opening his eyes and kissing back automatically, humming in appreciation and swiping his tongue over the gypsy's lower lip. Peter groaned softly, willingly opening his mouth to the invasion, one hand going up to grip Wade’s shoulder and the other to brace against the large forearm spooning them together. Their tongues tangled, twisting and dancing, exploring every inch of each other’s mouths, skating roofs and sliding over teeth. Sinking his canines into Peter’s plush pouty lip, Wade moaned into the yielding cavern, pushing his body over the smaller boy's, so that he could press the teen deep into the mattress with the weight of his body. Peter’s head tossed back, feverish and hot, as Wade slid down, peppering kisses over his neck. With a sharp cry the teen arched up, bucking into the older male’s stomach, hitching one leg across the man’s narrow hips, the other held fast by Wade’s strong fingers.

"Wade _... -Ah Ahn!-_ Wade please, I can't- _Oh God!_ _..._ " With a strong shudder, the hulking noble let the sweet timbre sink deep into his skin, sliding his teeth down Peter’s body, nicking love bites in a steady pattern till he reached quivering thighs. " _Wade_." Peter happily drowned in the bliss, part of his mind registering that he was being quite vocal; he never thought he would be the type. Another piercing cry punctured the quiet ambiance of the large bed chamber. The noble had wrapped his eager lips around his gypsy boy’s erection, sucking down on the muscle with acute appreciation. " _Oh my Go!-_ Wade! Oh F _-Ahn! Wade._ " Peter’s pleasured pleas were like a potent drug, making his own cock stand at full mast, throbbing painfully with the need to plunder Peter's booty. Wade manhandled the lithe limbs over his shoulders, kneeling up on the bed and dragging Peter’s body so that the teen was bracing himself on his forearms, bucking into the powerful suction and whimpering at every swirl and flick of Wade’s talented tongue. With lidded eyes, Wade peered down at the sight of an unravelling Peter, committing to memory every hitch of breath, every twitch of muscle, and the array of delectable sounds that escaped his pretty gypsy boy.

White blinded Peter as he came, bucking helplessly into Wade’s mouth until he was spent, collapsing back onto his shoulders. Wade swallowed dutifully, taking anything, and everything, Peter could offer him. After wringing the brunette dry, Wade slid open mouthed kisses down past the soft sacs and parted the large, meaty ass cheeks, enjoying the pliant texture as his tongue circled Peter’s cherry red entrance. Lapping at the tight ring, Wade placed a soft kiss and chuckled 'Thanks for the meal,' before diving in. Peter gasped softly at the foreign sensation, moaning languidly at the feeling of Wade drilling into his ass, pushing past the tight resistance with his strong, heated muscle. Soon just sucking at the tight bud and slicking the soft anal walls weren't enough for the former-executioner, and Wade decided to kick things up a notch. Peter squeaked, caught off guard when the wet slime of Wade’s saliva hit him somewhere so sensitive. After spitting into the crevice, a calloused thumb fed into the ring, working the gypsy open in tandem with the hot tongue. Succumbing to the urge, Wade drew back and brought his other hand up, grasping the bubble butt with both meaty paws. He dug both thumbs into the tight heat and stretched wide, peering into the blushing pleasure hole with aroused focus.

Peter reddened, shyness and embarrassment flooding his body at the knowledge that he was completely displayed and at the noble’s mercy, opened so suggestively, so _uncomfortably,_ for another person. He threw an arm over his pinked cheeks, unable to do anything else as Wade continued to keep them like that. Unsure of how much time had gone passed, Peter squirmed in discomfort, Wade’s thumbs still shoved inside him with the talented tongue back at work. He could feel himself losing his senses, clenching the scarred face tightly between his thighs. Wade himself wasn’t entirely sure how to sate the deep need to eat Peter out, spitting into the gap again before taking out one thumb and replacing it with two fingers, plunging deep into the passage before swapping back to his tongue. It felt oddly therapeutic, and he could feel the haze of sleep and savage desire lifting from his previously foggy mind.

Slowly reality started to sink in and Wade drew his lips back, groping at the plush bottom while he thought of what to say. ‘Hooooly fuck, how is it normal for a teenage _boy_ to have such a round, fluffy booty. _Goddamn_ , Nikki's got nothing on Petey's ass. Shit, it’s so spank-able… resistresistresist… so _soft_ and _squishy_.’ Wade forced his hands to still, looking down at the wrecked boy. His eyes immediately snapped up to stare at the wall. ‘Nope, I’m not strong enough for that, I'm a _weak_ man, so weak.’ Wade resumed his prodding motions, working the flesh in his large palms. ‘Just keep swimming, swimming, swimming…’

“Wade?” Peter drew in his brows, curiously, thankful on one hand, since the overstimulation was killing him; but on the other, petulant hand... _what the fuck dude,_ he was _enjoying_ that.

“Yes, baby boy?” Wade hummed in reply, kneading. ‘Mmm-fuck this is so satisfying.’

“What are you doing?” Peter was resting against the pillows, his legs still spread wide, with Wade nestled between them. He _really_ liked that nickname.

“Massaging your butt.” He replied, lightly, refusing to be swayed from his new calling.

“…Why?” the gypsy was officially lost; Wade was just so _random_ sometimes.

“ _Because_ sweetheart… daddy lost his head for a moment and debauched his innocent baby boy when he said he wouldn’t do that anymore.” Wade’s words had a musical lilt, that made an insane humor fill the teen. “So~ I decided to dial it back to friendship levels.”

“By… fingering my ass...?” Peter muttered, voice strained. What he really wanted to ask was if he could keep calling Wade ‘Daddy’ because, ‘Hooo my goodness I did _not_ realize how hot that is till Wade said it. Oh, _shit_ I’m so turned on. Pleasepleaseplease ignore my boner.’ Peter thanked all the gods he never called Tony that specific pet-name.

“Not _fingering_ , I stopped that remember?” Wade denied, forgoing the kneading for short squeezes. “This is a _massage_.” He explained, managing to tare his eyes away from the wall and lock eyes with Peter briefly, flicking at a cheek. “Don’t you feel relaxed?”

Peter narrowed his eyes at the man who had gone back to watching paint age, and pondered his reply. On one hand, he could call Wade out on his bullshit and get the older man to withdraw… orrrr, more productively for his goal of being stretched tight around the noble’s fat cock, he could use Wade’s inability to control himself to his advantage. “Yup. I feel _very_ relaxed. If you could make sure to grope- I mean _massage_ my ass all the time, I’d be really grateful. I’m always wound so _tight_ , and it’s good of you to open- I mean _loosen_ me up… as a _friend_.”

Wade glared at the wall, feeling like Petey was yanking his chain, but lacking the strength to look down again and assess if he’s right. “We should go get some breakfast.” He said, practically. Peter hummed his assent, raising an expectant brow. Pausing his motions for a split second, Wade quickly went back to groping. “5 more minutes.” Peter covered his mouth as his body trembled with mirth. Wade was hopeless. And so was he, because Peter was crazy over the guy.

*~*

The pair walked to the dining hall in an amicable silence, fingers entwined, just enjoying each other’s company. Breakfast was a jubilant affair, with the same clamor as last night filling the usually ghostly halls. Wade noticed that, though the early hours did little to dampen the tribe’s spirits, everyone was a lot more affectionate. Almost all the women were in their men’s laps, of course with Steve and Loki being the accepted anomalies. The ex-executioner let himself be pulled down to sit, sliding his eyes back to his precious baby boy’s figure, following the gypsy with a love-struck gaze as he flitted around the room. With a raised brow, Wade watched as Peter approached him with food, blinking in surprise when Peter popped down into his _own_ lap.

Peter either chose not to notice or not to care, as he chatted to his gaping friends, who were staring at him like he was an alien. Wade could see extreme disappointment on one of the girl’s faces and he had a strong inkling that she had the hots for his little Petey. That made him feel mixed up. On one hand, he was over the moon that Peter chose him, and not the pretty girl and all he wanted to do was rub it in her face cause he’s childish like that. On the other hand, he had officially ruined Peter’s chances for having a happy family, and living out the rest of his days normally. ‘Huh. The second hand _does_ always suck ass... and not even in a good way, like when I was sucking Petey’s earlier… I’m a fucking terrible person.’

Peter kept feeding Wade, aware of the rising tension in his crush’s body language, wishing once again, that he knew what the older man was thinking. Sliding a possessive, but soothing, hand across Wade’s hood and down his neck; the gypsy nuzzled close, shooting warning looks at his friends when he was out of Wade’s sight. Loki rolled his eyes at their gawking, choosing to come to the rescue, even though he was seated further away from the group. He engaged Pietro in idle conversation, watching triumphantly as the other teens followed his lead… Aside from Gwen because, boy he could see the heart-break a mile away. However, on a _good_ day Loki had little sympathy; and since he woke up without Thor, today was not one of those. He just shrugged at the girl’s sister, in a ‘what to do’ motion.

Now, if they were being completely honest, the adults weren’t fairing much better. They were all so sure Peter would be wed at the next full moon to one of the tribe’s girls. Steve tried to control this reaction by keeping his smile light and friendly, inwardly cursing that his prediction had come true. However, no one was cursing more than Tony. The aggravated chief glared at their host until Wade glanced over. A small war was initiated as their eyes met, one trying to convey ‘look at this cute cinnamon roll, the fuck was I _supposed_ to do’; while the other spat back ‘Does it look like I fucking care? You are going to end up hurting my son’; to which the reply was ‘I’m too stupid when it comes to him, I can’t function long enough for a decent conversation, you’ve gotta help me out here… he won’t listen to me anyway’; they looked away with a ‘Fine I will! Fucking brick wall is useless against a pretty face, _unbelievable_ ’ on Tony’s part.

When they came out of their _expressive_ conversation, they noticed the table had gone silent and all eyes were on them, with looks varying from ‘did they have simultaneous strokes’ to ‘this is what happens when you abuse herbs out of Lady Luna’s cycle.’ Both men felt their cheeks heating in embarrassment, acknowledging the small handful of people who had an inkling of the actual meaning behind their exchange. To Tony’s dismay, one of which was Peter, who adorned such a scathing glower, it had the usually arrogant chief shuddering for a moment. It was clear Peter did not _appreciate_ his intervention last night... wow was he looking forward to _that_ conversation. Letting out a suffering sigh, the scruffy male averted his eyes, allowing himself to find some small comfort at his wife’s soothing hands. They shared a weary look, before Tony steeled himself for his task… that he would deal with _tomorrow_ , since today was _clearly_ too busy, what with everyone still settling into the mansion and all. So, yeah… _tomorrow._

~*~

After breakfast the two had been close to inseparable. Peter told Wade about the world and how it’s changed in recent times, while Wade taught the gypsy weapon combat 101. The boy was exceptional with his hands, but a novice working with swords and blades. It had been sickeningly sweet to any who laid eyes upon the pair, as they snuggled up close, and spoke in intimate murmurs. They ate with the tribe again at lunch and dinner, and Peter had manged to weasel his way back into Wade’s bed, with hardly any fight from the burly executioner. Now, it was the dawn of a new day and Wade was left staring up at the ceiling, refusing to submit to his craving of creeping on the teen as he slept.

Wade let out a tortured groan, rubbing his face in his hands, tiredly. He couldn't do this any more, it just wasn't _fair_ to either of them. His eyes slid to the vision in his bed: long limbs, soft features and the silkiest hair fanned over his pillows. Wade was raised part animal and his baser instincts had never been more at war with his conscience. It would be so, so easy to just give in to the beautiful boy’s ministrations but… he would never forgive himself for being the reason Peter could no longer wed, for trapping Peter in a life of solitude. He really did need to put a stop to… whatever this was. Peter was clearly feeling a powerful kinda pity for the bright soul to find any attraction between them. A more scathing part of Wade sneered that he was a horrible person for putting the beautiful gypsy in such a terrible position, by being unable to keep the longing from his face. Because of his pathetic moon-eyes, Peter was going to be snubbed by his tribe… thought to be tainted by Wade’s filth.

Wade abruptly stood up, needing to escape, hide; preferably where Peter couldn’t find him. Stopping himself from looking back, Wade threw on his clothes and marched out the door. Peter could keep his room, he refused to let this farce go on any longer. His brisk strides took him through to his study and down the secret entrance, deep into the damp pathway of the manor’s icy heart. It was a place of torture, somewhere Wade visited now and then in his lower points. There was a draft in the passageway, frosty to the touch. It skated and reverberated off the walls in echo of the souls that cursed him. His walk down the harrowing corridor, took him to the room at the end of the tunnel: the home to his father’s corpse; the Execution Chamber.

Letting himself in, Wade collapsed on the blood-stained floor, face sinking in his hands, knees thudding to the ground, his body shaking beside the old heap of bones he used to call father. The door slammed shut behind him with a force so powerful, it rattled his body, making him flinch as the cold crept under his skin. A gentle lull washed over the aristocrat’s mind as Wade allowed the dead’s wails to surround him, the ache of his battered heart settling a numbing chill deep into his bones. Rocking himself slowly, the broken man nestled himself a touch more into the welcoming arms of insanity. He wished he could escape this hell, maybe join the gypsies, how he longed to be free of this nightmare and leave it forgotten in the past... he wished he could go with Peter; have his affections reciprocated by the pretty gypsy, to have his happy ending growing old with the only person he had ever truly loved... Each wish stabbed another knife in his heart, because he knew,  _he knew_ it was impossible. ' _Fuck_... I just wanna die.'


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chap has Thorki sexytime content just warning you now~!

Peter roamed the halls, listlessly. He had been worried ever since he found Wade missing when he woke, the spot beside him cold. To shake the loneliness from his system, the boy had gone on a hunt around the mansion, looking for his host. He had checked the library, the training room, the bathrooms, the halls, the kitchen and the laundry room so far, but still the man didn’t turn up. Even more curiously, no one else had seen him either. Spinning in one spot, he debated his next direction; only to spot his father making a bee-line in his direction. ‘Good. I have a bone to pick with him.’ Peter’s eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms.

Taking in his son’s stance, Tony sighed as he realised he was in for a fight. The two assessed each other for a moment, before the chief decided to break the ice. “I need you to back off from Wade, Pete.”

Violently shoving down the flare of scalding anger, the teen took a deep breath. “I am an adult, and I can make my own decisions. What gave you the right to just interrupt us! What did you say to him!? Wade’s been acting so weird since he went to speak to you, so I want to know what you told him.” Peter bit out, barely holding in his temper.

“I took the right as your father and chief! Besides, I didn’t say anything wrong, I just explained how our culture worked. If this mess is anyone’s fault, it’s yours.” Tony ploughed through when the teen attempted to interject. “Oh no you don’t. You should have told him the full story before starting up anything. But no, you just did whatever you wanted. You had to have known the guy would have refused you otherwise, or you would have just said something. Peter that was irresponsible.” Tony scolded, crossing his own arms and glaring down at the teen. “So, don’t get mad at _me_ for informing the guy, for you.”

Peter felt his hackles sky rocket, before he sunk tiredly. “I want to stay.” He whispered. Tony rose a brow in question, not hearing the boy. “I want to stay here, with Wade.” He spoke, louder, unable to look his dad in the eye.

Tony froze, staring dumbly at his son before sharply back handing him. They both looked at each other, stunned. Tony’s body had just moved without thinking. He steeled himself against the look of shock, hurt and disbelief striking in Peter’s eyes. “We’re leaving _tomorrow_. The storm has passed, we can get back on the road.” The gypsy boy felt his blood run cold. “You’re not leaving your family; so you better say goodbye.” Tony tensed and held a hand out, cutting off Peter’s protests. “No Peter. You’re coming with us if I have to drag you by your hair. Your place is with us. Not trapped in this hell hole.” He sneered. “Make the preparations, we leave at day break.” He then stormed off, deaf to Peter’s distress. Tony refused to let his son make such a terrible mistake, even if he had to become the bad guy in the process.

Peter refused to believe that this was it. It wasn’t long enough; it would never be long enough here with Wade. He didn’t want to go, he wanted to stay in Wade’s arms. He wanted Wade to love him back, and hold him close, and never let him go… he _needed_ _Wade_. The teen fled. Rushing down the corridors, avoiding everyone who called out to him, the boy ran. Bursting through the doors of Wade’s chambers, he stumbled over to the bed, collapsing in its comforting softness. A steady stream of tears spilled onto the plush surface as Peter curled into the pillow, wrapping around Wade’s scent desperately. No one could make him leave. As long as Wade wanted him here, Peter could stay. The gypsy trembled, holding back his anguish as realisation set it: he wouldn’t be with his family ever again. Tomorrow they were going their separate ways, he was going to break his mother’s heart. Hiding his face in the sheets, Peter begged Wade to come back to him soon, he needed to be wrapped up in the man’s big strong arms, safe and protected from the cruelties of the world. “Wade… where are you? I _need_ you. Please… hurry.”

~*~

Loki let out a low moan, getting higher in pitchas Thor continued to piston into his body. His arms had now collapsed, unable to take the weight of himself and the force of Thor’s thrusts. His hips trembled and worked at pushing back with his lover’s motions, the burn in his ass singing through his blood, running hot. His breath hitched every so often, catching on gasps as Thor found his prostrate with divine accuracy, the blunt head brushing the spot so frequently it turned his legs to jelly. The only thing keeping his hips up so that he could continue getting fucked were the blonde’s large hands, fingers almost touching, as the long appendages practically encircled Loki’s slim hips. The two had chosen a nice spot on the grounds of the castle, so they could be away from prying eyes.

A sudden gust of wind blew against Loki’s pert nipples, drawing out a soft explicative from his lips at the unneeded stimulation. Both brothers' eyes snapped up to the open flap of the tent, settling on a baffled Tony. Loki frowned but dismissed the sight, figuring the chief was here to speak with Thor, as he was the main hunter. The sable-haired beauty let out a soft snarl as he noticed his blonde giant beginning to draw out of him. With new found strength, he reached behind him and grabbed Thor’s hand, grinding harshly down on his blessedly still-erect member, and sighing with relief as Thor began to move his hips once more. The walls of his ass clenched around the massive girth, pleased as the throbbing cock pulsed in response.

Thor quirked a brow at his lover but shrugged off the sudden partialness to exhibitionism and address their leader. “Chief of Iron, good morrow.” His voice was raspy, gruff with need, words punctuated with every slap of his balls against the pliant skin of Loki’s ass. It was all very erotic, and it was getting increasingly hard to concentrate on the newcomer, as he felt his climax building. “How-” Thor’s gaze shifted as Loki’s hand dropped from his, body slumping once more, forcing Thor to once again take proper grip of the boy’s hips to control their motions. “How can I assist you?” he delivered a swift slap to Loki’s plump rear, enjoying the way the skin jiggled at the force, and the keening that followed.

Tony blinked owlishly at the display. Because of the full moon festivals, he was no stranger to these acts, and he was privy to their relationship beforehand as well, but the nonchalance was very bizarre. “Uh… _right_ …” he squinted his eyes, ears burning as he watched Thor reach over to tweak at Loki’s nipples, before basically hauling the man up from his position on all fours, to upright, seated on Thor’s -rather impressive- girth, as the man bounced the youth over his meaty girth. “Maybe I should come back.” He choked out, finally turning away as _everything_ was displayed to him. ‘God. Didn’t these people have any semblance of shame.’

“No, I could sense an urgency from you my friend.” Thor’s muscles were taut with as they carried the strain of his coming orgasm and the need to control himself and not just shove Loki back onto the floor with the full weight of his body and simply rut into him, conqueringly. Instead, Thor kept with the steady pace of lifting and forcing Loki’s stretched hole to drag pleasingly over his velvety prick. “What ails you comrade?”

Tony squinted unsurely at the odd pair before shrugging and walking over to sit against the wall, beside Thor, shoulders slumping in defeat. “Peter wants to leave the tribe and be trapped here with the scary noble dude, and I don’t fucking approve but I really don’t know how to change his mind.” He rushed out, feeling very relieved once he got that off his chest. “I mean, Wilson’s not a bad person or anything, but Peter has his whole life ahead of him, and I don’t want to see him, well _her_ now, waste it away trapped in that mad house.” Tony found that not having to actually look at the scandalous sight made it just a bit easier to ignore the sounds. “On the plus side, I talked to the guy and he seems to be on the same page as me. He said he’d handle it but I dunno, should I trust him, I know I wouldn’t wanna be alone if I were in his shoes.”

“Well-” Now that he didn’t directly have to look at his friend, Thor was happy to force Loki onto his stomach to fuck him hard like he yearned to. His torso engulfed his lithe lover, one hand pressing Loki’s face to the ground and the other his hips, the nymph’s legs folded and spread but pinned to the floor with the solid bulk of Thor’s body. Loki’s hands dug into the soft material of his ripped garments, his voice hoarse from the continuous pleasured screams that ripped from his throat, now forced into keening with the oversensitivity in the wake of his multiple orgasms. “-I believe the cursed one possesses a good heart, and strong will. He is not a man with whom to be trifled or underestimated.” Amidst the brutal lovemaking, Thor placed a tender kiss to his beloved’s beautiful hair, twining the strands in his stocky fingers. “I believe young Peter will not stray, the cursed one will not allow it. He cares much for the boy.”

Tony’s mind felt completely at ease now. Thor was right, and he was glad he came here, regardless of how uncomfortable he felt. “Thanks man, I really, really needed that.” Tony chuckled softly, running a hand through his hair, a wry smile on his face. The grunt in reply didn’t faze him, and he lost himself in his thoughts till a loud snarl ripped from Thor’s throat, jerking his head towards the couple. He cringed in disgusted fascination as Thor rode out his orgasm, filling Loki with his seed, in short, jerky thrusts. “Uh… good talk… We leave tomorrow so get your shit together.” And with that Tony abruptly stood up, and left, not sparring the couple another glance. He had seen enough of the two to last him a lifetime _and then some_.

Thor groaned in satisfaction, bucking a few times while his softened manhood stayed wrapped snuggly, despite Loki’s gaping hole. Thor turned his lover on his back, ignoring the spend leaking from the thoroughly plundered cavern of wonders. Loki smiled cheshirely, stretching his limbs with feline grace, and pawing at the spent cock. “Yes kitten, I agree. Come, enjoy yourself, you have earned it.” Thor leaned back against the wall, one leg propping up so that he could sling an arm over the knee, as the other stayed stretched out on the ground.

Loki lifted himself on weak limbs and all but collapsed over Thor’s leg. He let himself stay there, spreading his thighs so that he could properly straddle Thor’s large calf. Slowly he began to rut himself upon the limb, his eyes fluttering closed in pleasure as his tongue peeked out to clean Thor’s dick. The slick muscle slid up and around the skin with practiced skill, swirling the head and stroking over the slit. Thor huffed out a laugh, petting Loki’s head and caressing his elven ears. His lover surely was a beauty. His eyes forgoed the erotic attention and slid over to Loki’s cute butt, wiggling as the teen humped him, oozing cum. After Loki found completion against Thor’s knee, and licked the man’s cock and balls clean, Thor stood, carrying Loki bridal style to the bed, before depositing him on the sheets. He then sought out his armor, preparing himself for the hunt. He looked forward to returning victorious, with game; sweaty and ready for another round.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extreme sadness ahead~!


End file.
